A Helping Hand In The Kitchen
by hachoo
Summary: One shot- Peter needs a break from studying, so he and Lucy decide to bake. The results are... interesting.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters (unfortunately) but I do own the story line…

**A Helping Hand In The Kitchen**

Peter cursed loudly at the book resting on the table in front of him. To anybody on the outside, he would look like a crazed man, talking to a book, but Peter wasn't crazy. Oh no. It was the book that made him look crazy. The book… it was so innocent looking, but inside was a monster. Peter thoroughly agreed with the old saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover'. This book looked normal, it's pages slightly yellow from age, but writing still legible. The cover was a rich maroon colour, with a gold outline on the front. When Peter had been given the book, he had had no idea what evil lay beneath its covers. But now… now he was wise. He knew what tricks the book would pull, and he was ready for them.

Watching Peter growl at his book was Lucy, the Valiant Queen. She watched in amusement from the doorway to his study as he started muttering under his breath, glaring at the book in a strong hatred. She caught snippets of phrases: "think you're so smart", "can't fool me" and "I'll triumph over you, mark my words!" This last phrase was so hilarious that Lucy couldn't contain her laughter any longer. From her smiling mouth emerged giggles that ended up being bouts of laughter. Peter looked up in surprise at the noise, his attention diverted from his book for a while.

"Lucy? What's so funny?" Peter's bemusement just made Lucy laugh harder.

After a while, once she had gotten control over her giggles, Lucy made her way over to Peter and the book. Wrapping her arms around Peter neck, she rested her head on his shoulder from behind him, peering over his shoulder to see the book. It looked perfectly normal to her, but she didn't doubt his concern; many times had she herself come across an evil book. Still, it was funny to see Peter get so worked up about something so innocent looking.

"What's the book about, Peter?" she asked curiously. His response didn't surprise her at all; you could just tell from the title of some books that they were doomed to be boring.

"The history of the economy of Narnia and her Trade partners." Peter voice was wavering, and Lucy looked at him in surprise. If he was about to start crying over a book, it was time for a break. She gripped his hand tightly, and pulled him up.

"Come on, Peter."

"Lucy, I have to read that book before tomorrow!" But Lucy refused to listen, dragging Peter across his study and out into the halls of Cair Paravel.

As they emerged from the room, Peter felt a weight lift of his shoulders. He took a deep breath in, taking in the familiar smells of their home, and then let out of sigh of happiness. Lucy glanced at her brother and grinned. Still holding his hand, she walked down to the kitchen, Peter following right behind her. The kitchen was nearly empty, as it was quite some time until a meal. Lucy ran over to a rack with aprons on, and grabbed one for herself, and one for Peter. She handed it to Peter, who looked at her in apprehension.

"Lucy? What are you doing?"

"_We_ are going to cook." She said happily.

"Cook what?"

"I don't know… cookies?" Peter regarded her sceptically.

"Lu, do you even know _how_ to make cookies?" Lucy thought for a second.

"Well no, but it can't be too hard, can it?" Peter had no response for this, and so he decided to go along with her plan.

The two began to search for ingredients, often making odd remarks along the way.

"Hey, they have weird spices here!"

"Oh yuck, what is _that_? Ugh, it's sticky."

"Can you pass me that big bowl… no, not that one, the other one. No, the _other_ one!"

"Hey, watch where you put the flour!"

"Are you _sure_ we need that?"

After some time, they had gathered all the ingredients they needed. Or they hoped they needed. It was time bake.

"Okay, so I think we put this in here…"

"Um, I don't think you were meant to mix those."

"Is it meant to be so gloopy?"

"Hey, where are the choc chips? Did you eat _all_ of them!?"

"Is it meant to smell like that?"

Soon after, the cookies were removed from the oven. The strange smell wafted through the air, slightly alluring, but at the same time slightly repulsive. Peter and Lucy glanced at each other, each wondering who would be brave enough to try the first one. After a few more minutes, Peter gave in to Lucy's pleading eyes, and took a cookie. With a slightly trembling hand, he raised it to his mouth, and bit into it. Lucy watched for a reaction, but there was none. Instead, he finished chewing, swallowed, and then stared at her.

"Well? Is it good?"

"Try one and see." Was his only response. Lucy warily took a cookie, and took a bite. A horrible taste reached her tongue, and it was all she could do to not spit the biscuit back out. She half gagged before forcing herself to swallow.

"Oh, that's horrible!" she cried out as soon as she could talk. "Peter, how can you _stand_ it?" Peter grinned slowly, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, Lu," he began. "I have practise. You see, I recall a little girl who used to live in London. This little girl loved to cook, and loved to give her interesting inventions to her older brother, who ate them so as not to hurt said girl's feelings."

Lucy felt her cheeks turn red.

Peter laughed at her embarrassed expression, and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry, Lu. It was worth standing the taste just to see the look of happiness you gave me when I said it was good." Lucy threw her arms around Peter, who returned the hug without complaint.

"I love you, Peter," came her muffled voice against his shoulder. Peter grinned at the top of her head. "I love you too, Lu," he replied softly. He felt the arms around him tighten slightly.

It was nice to have someone who would be dependent on him. Both Susan and Edmund were growing older, but Lucy; Lucy would forever be young, and forever need to be looked after by her older brother. And both Lucy and Peter were quite content with this arrangement. Suddenly, a thought struck Peter.

"Hey Lu?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think Su and Ed are feeling hungry?" A sly smile was now spreading across both their faces.

"And maybe Ed needs something to read? Like a nice, thick book?" Lucy suggested.

They were out of the kitchen in seconds.

A/N- Okay, this story came randomly to me when I was studying for a test, so it's a bit rushed. I could have put it as another chapter of my other story, but I didn't. I'm not sure why. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if you even review with just a 'good' or 'bad', but **please** just review!


End file.
